stonetop_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Celyn Barley
: "Insert quote here." '' '''Celyn Barley' is The Blessed Maiden of Stonetop. She tends the Pavilion of the Gods and assists Gwendl and Seren in their duties, though still finds time to help work her family's farm. This article focuses on Celyn's introduction and character before, and during the start of the campaign, and may update to reflect recent changes in the character. To find a live log of the character's activities and perspectives, visit Celyn's Journal. __TOC__ Introduce Yourself : "Insert quote here." - Celyn Name Celyn Barley (pronounced KELL-in, Welsh for Holly) Appearance A fair youth of 20 winters, Celyn has her father's golden curls, which fall to her waist, and her mother's green eyes and rosy cheeks. While she is no stranger to hard work judging by her strong arms and back, her soft middle belies her love of simple pleasures, like her mother's cooking and her brother's brews. She is typically seen in a white ceremonial robe, a simple (though surprisingly stain-resistant) woolen dress gathered at the waist and shoulders. On her hip is her Sacred Pouch and bronze dagger. On colder days and on the road, she wears a warm green cloak with a holly wood pin. Background : "Our family's worked this land for generations, tilling the soil under the rains and sun, in Danu's name. Like the warmth and cheer Her harvest brings to our village, you are a precious gift from the Earth Mother Herself." - Gavan Barley Celyn is the Maiden of Stonetop, one of the three Daughters of Danu, keepers of the old ways and speakers for the Earth Mother. When the Crone enters the Black Gates, the Matron below her takes her place, the Maiden beneath becomes the Matron, and a new Maiden must be chosen to continue the cycle. Marked as an infant with a crown of butterflies, Celyn was among a handful of young contenders, eventually chosen for her spirited demeanour and natural aptitude for her duties and abilities. Celyn is the only living daughter of the Barley clan, a deeply rooted farming family that supplies Stonetop's whisky production. She grew up on her family's farm outside the wall with her parents, older brother, uncle and aunt, three cousins, and grandparents, primarily a farmhand until her 13th winter, when she was chosen as the new Maiden and began her training with Gwendl, the Matron. This Background gives Celyn the move Into the Lion's Den, which allows her to calm beasts without coming to harm. Celyn can also speak to natural beasts and wild spirits with Spirit Tongue, and manifest spirits before her with Call the Spirits. Drive Conciliation: "Calm, soothe, or mollify a hostile spirit or beast." Celyn hates to see anyone or anything angry or unhappy. The Earth Mother Celyn's''' Sacred Pouch''' holds all manner of stock to work the Earth Mother's blessings, such as sacred herbs, powders, pigments, stones, chalks, clay, and so forth. If anyone but Celyn looks inside the pouch and touches the materials therein, her stock is ruined, but as a talented forager, she can replenish it easily enough. Celyn's pouch was lovingly made for her from a rare white fur, and is intricately beaded with small stone beads. Repelled by The Maiden's purity, unnatural and unclean creatures cannot bear to touch it. Danu has long been revered by all peoples, though not always worshipped or served by priests. In Stonetops's Pavilion of the Gods, Danu's shrine is loved, well-used, and dripping with offerings and petitions. The folk of Stonetop leave offerings of whisky, grass or clay figurines and effigies, and unpolished crystals. NPC Relationships Who is your closest kin? Huw Barley, Celyn's older brother, a responsible and modest young man with a keen interest in brewing and beekeeping. Who taught you the secret ways? Gwendolyn the Matron, as Seren had once taught her when she was the Maiden. Gwendl has always been good friends with Celyn's mother Eirian, and thinks of Celyn as one of her own children. Who is beloved by the goddess, your charge to nurture? Glenna, a raven-haired girl of nine winters. Though timid, she is a gifted weaver and thought to be fae-blooded, and is the likely choice for the next Maiden. The Maiden is expected to marry on the Changing of the Cycle, and though Celyn has a number of young suitors including Caradoc Fairwind, Llewelyn Wood and Bowen the Bold, none of them have yet to tame her heart. PC Relationships Which one of you do the spirits whisper of? Odhrán Mason's rage burns like a hearth within him, too easily kindled. When lightning strikes The Stone, Celyn sometimes hears the thunder echoes his name. Which one of you has participated in a sacred rite with me? Garrett ap Crag has helped Celyn lead prayers to Helior in Midwinter every year after one particularly scarce harvest. Which one of you has made a blood oath with me? Celyn and Deryn, childhood friends, swore on their blood that they would never speak to anyone of what Deryn saw in the ruined tower. Category:Player Characters